


Ignis's Bad Day

by Lesphantom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: Ignis has a horrible day.





	Ignis's Bad Day

Ignis’s Bad Day

It was a full moon. It had to be. Ignis was putting out fire after fire trying to keep his restaurant from burning to the ground. The whole eruption started the minute Ignis got out of bed.

He had showered and he went about his daily morning routine. Being blind, it took Ignis longer than usual to get ready in the morning. He took his time though and he still managed to make himself look halfway decent. He began his short walk toward the restaurant and he felt off. He assumed it was just added stress and he brushed it off as nothing. He walked inside and he was met at the door by his assistant manager Andrew.

“We’ve got some issues.”

“What’s going on?” Ignis said.

“The head chef quit, there’s stock in the back that needs put away, two of our waitresses are running later and Lynn called to remind you of your lunch date.”

“Damn.”

“And it’s only 9:30...”

“I guess I had better get to work then.”

“How are you going to manage all that before eleven?”

“Bust. My. Ass. And you’re gonna help.”

“By doing…?”

“Start prepping the food station if you would.”

“Right. What about your lunch date?”

“I’ll handle that.”

“OK.”

Andrew rushed off to the kitchen. Ignis walked over to the walk-in cooler. Thankfully, when he had the restaurant built he installed tags written in braile. Rolling up his sleeves, Ignis began unloading pallet after pallet of food in a matter of minutes. Letting out a deep breath, Ignis entered the kitchen.

“Mr. Scientia...”

“We’re set then?”

“Um… yes.”

“Explain to me where all the food is located.”

“W-what? Mr. Scientia…?”

“Who do you think cooked before we hired Remi?”

“But sir...”

“Go back to work and we’ll talk later. Was Thomas called?”

“Yes. He’ll be in at 12.”

“Perfect.”

Andrew showed Ignis where all of the items for each menu item were located. Then he rushed to the front of the restaurant. Ignis nodded and he pulled out his cell phone. He hit the button on the front of it. It dinged.

“Siri, call Lynn Schriver please.”

“Calling Lynn Schriver...”

“Hello?”

“Hello, darling. I’m calling to deliver some bad news.”

“You’re cancelling?” 

“...Unfortunately… The restaurant is a madhouse.”

“Third time this week, Ignis… I’m beginning to think you’re avoiding me.”

“I’m… I’m sorry darling… I’m not trying to...”

“I know, honey. Maybe next week, huh?”

“On second thought, how about you meet me here around… 12:30?”

“At… your restaurant? I see bad things coming...”

“Well, what solution do you believe will remedy this situation?”

Lynn was quiet for a moment. “I got nothin’… I guess I’ll meet you at 12:30.”

“Lynn, are you OK?”

“I’m fine, Iggy.”

“I’ll see you later, Lynn. I love you.”

“I love you too, Iggy.”

Ignis hung up the phone and he sighed. Orders began filing in and Ignis filled every single one to sheer perfection. Time flew by. Before he knew it, Ignis was nearly late for his date. Thomas slid in and he covered the cooking while Ignis shrugged out of his apron and dusted himself off. He rushed out to Andrew.

“Lynn here yet?”

“We seated her at the best table...”

“Thanks.”

“Mr. Scientia?”

“Yes?”

“You’re a hell of a boss… Thanks for covering our asses.”

Ignis grinned. “Just doing my job, Andrew.”

He ran toward the best table in the restaurant. It was situated near the window and it overlooked the entire beach. Lynn was sitting at that very table. She was looking out the window. Ignis felt his heart fill with happiness. He smiled.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, love.”

Lynn turned her head and she gave Ignis a small smile. “It’s OK...”

Ignis sat down across from her. “How was your day, love?”

“Boring...”

“Is everything OK?”

“Yeah… yeah… let’s eat huh?”

“No ordering just a salad, Lynn.”

“What do you suggest then, Chef Scientia?” Lynn said.

“Well….”

“What’s your favorite dish on your menu here, Iggy?”

“Lobster. With sweet potatoes as a side.”

“That… sounds fantastic...”

Ignis smiled. “It is.”

“Alright, I’ll get that then.”

“Glass of wine as well?”

“It’s tempting, Iggy… Considering the week I’ve had… But I’ll pass.”

“We’re talking about that later...”

A waitress approached the table. Ignis and Lynn placed their order. Ignis placed his hands over Lynn’s. She smiled.

“So how can I make your week better?”

“You already have.” Lynn said. “And we’re on an actual date!”

“’Bout time right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry about cancelling a bunch. This place has been crazy. Between this and going on hunts with Gladio...”

Lynn looked around. “Look at this place though. You’ve done an amazing job..”

“At what cost though? Our relationship is suffering a bit.”

“Don’t worry about that, sweetheart. And anyway, it’s just your social life. You can recover...” 

Ignis laughed. “Yeah… because I have such an amazing social life...”

Lynn laughed. “Right? Unless you call talking in your sleep socializing.”

A frantic looking waitress approached the table. “Mr. Scientia… I’m sorry to bother you, but Thomas has a bit of an issue.”

Lynn smiled. “Go.”

Ignis shot Lynn an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry.”

“Git back there, Chef Scientia.”

Ignis kissed Lynn on the cheek. “Love you.”

“I love you too. Should I just head home, or…?”

“No. I should be back out soon.”

“Alright. I’ll see you soon then.”

“Thanks love.”

Ignis ran back to the kitchen. He found Thomas on the floor in the stock room. He was moaning in pain. A few feet away from him, Ignis spotted a rolling dolly on the ground.

“Thomas, what happened?” Ignis said.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Scientia! I was nearly out of cheddar cheese, so I ran to the walk-in and then back here for the buns. I didn’t see the dolly and… well.. yeah. This pain is worse than when I slipped on my daughter Mary Beth’s roller skate...”

“Don’t fret about it. Can you move?” Ignis said.

“Not very well. It hurts like hell when I try.” Thomas said, wincing in pain.

Ignis turned to the waitress who was watching with a worried expression on her face. “Call 911, Colleen.”

Colleen nodded and she dialed the number. Colleen and Ignis stayed by Thomas. Colleen explained what had happened to Thomas to the operator. She nodded and then walked to the front of the restaurant while still on the phone. Ignis turned to Thomas. 

“It’ll be OK, Thomas.”

“I know you were on a date. I’m sorry. Like REALLY sorry.”

“Lynn will understand.”

“I’ll buy you guys dinner one night to make up for this. I promise.”

“Thomas, that’s not necessary. Focus on getting better.”

“Alright, Mr. Scientia.”

Ignis continued to wait with Thomas until the ambulence arrived. He then jumped back behind the stove and he caugh up on orders saving his and Lynn’s. When he could breathe a bit, he walked out to find Lynn.

“Rain check?” Lynn said with a smile.

“Yes...” Ignis said. “I’m so sorry...”

“It’s alright. You’re a compassionate and caring boss, Iggy. Not many people who run restaurants would go back and fix an issue while on a date.”

Ignis sighed and he dropped his head. “I’m so sorry.”

“I was being sincere, love. Your employees are lucky to have you.” Lynn said.

“I’ve ruined everything for us today...”

“Have not. Iggy, I understand that you are a busy person. They need you here. And you know what? I’m happy to have this hard-working man as my boyfriend.”

Ignis smiled. “I love you, Lynn.”

“I love you, too. Now get back to work.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Lynn stood up and she kissed him on the cheek. “See you soon?”

“Next week. I promise.”

“Yeah...” Lynn said with a smile.

Lynn turned and she walked out of the restaurant. Ignis sighed and he walked back towards the kitchen. Things only got crazier. Ignis filled order after order until closing time at around midnight. Thomas had called saying that he had pulled a muscle in his back. The doctors had medicated him and told him to rest up for a few days. Which meant Ignis was on grill duty for a while. 

Ignis was stressed, tired, sore, and hungry. He had tidied up his area and he walked around. He ensured everything was in order for the next day before he turned out the lights and left. By the time Ignis got home, it was nearly two in the morning. He drug himself up the two steps of his apartment and he fell onto his couch with a soft thud. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. With a groan, he fished it out and he answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey handsome.” Lynn said.

“Hi.”

“You sound exhausted.”

“I am. It only got crazier.”

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s alright. What’s got you up so late?”

“Just thinkin’ about you.”

“And how I let you down?”

“You didn’t let me down, Ignis. Life got in the way. How’s Thomas by the way?”

“Pulled back muscle. I’m covering.” 

“What happened to Remi?”

“Quit this morning.” 

“Fuck...”

“Yes… It’s been quite a day.”

“Is your door unlocked?”

“Um… yes.”

“Good. Cuz I’m coming in.”

Ignis sat up. “You’re here?!”

“Yep!”

Ignis heard a clicking sound and his front door swung open. Lynn walked in, closing the door behind her. She set down a small canvas bag. She then walked over and she wrapped her arms around Ignis. He smiled. 

“It’s late, love...”

“And you’re stressed, exhausted, and hungry.”

“How did you…?”

“Charlotte called me.”

“Charlotte?”

“One of your new front end waitresses. She works nights. She’s a good friend of mine.”

“Oh. OH!!! Her?”

“Yep. She called me after her shift tonight and she told me you seemed stressed. I filled in the blanks for the rest cuz… well… I know you… So I brought a few things...”

“Lynn..”

“Hush. Time for you to relax.”

“I should probably eat something first. Because knowing you and your “relaxation techniques,” I’ll be asleep in five minutes.”

“I was gonna give you three. Five’s pushing it.”

Ignis chuckled. “Either way, you’ll find me snoring soon after you start.”

“Fair enough baby. Lemme make you some dinner. You go get changed into something a little more comfy, OK?”

“Alright.” Ignis said, pulling himself off of the couch.

Lynn went to work cooking something small but tasty for Ignis while he headed into the bedroom. He pulled a pair of PJ pants out of the drawer and he walked down the hall to the bathroom. He changed quickly and he walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table.

“That was quick, baby.” Lynn said, placing a plate in front of him.

“What smells so good?”

“Grown-up grilled cheese with bacon and rosemary aioli.”

“Damn! That sounds good.”

Ignis took a bite of the sandwich. Followed by a bunch more. It was really tasty. Ignis devoured the sandwich in a matter of minutes.

“That was a fantastic.”

“Thanks!”

“I may steal that for the restaurant.”

Lynn approached the table and she stood next to Ignis. Ignis grinned and he gently touched her hand. Lynn gave his hand a small squeeze. Ignis grinned and he pulled her into his lap, making her squeal. He laughed.

“If I see my sandwich on your menu, Ignis, I will be honored.”

“Hmm… Lynn’s grown-up grilled cheese. I like it.” 

Lynn chuckled. “So… you’ve finished eating. Ready to relax?”

“God, yes.”

“Alright. Head in the bedroom. I’ll be there in a minute...”

“Come to bed with me, love...”

“As sexy as that sounds, you’ll be snoring in two minutes.”

Ignis laughed. “When you’re right, you’re right.”

Lynn smiled. “Come on, baby...”

Ignis led the way into the bedroom. He sat at the foot of the bed. Lynn brushed a stray hair from Ignis’s face and she removed his visor, setting it on the nightstand in its usual place. Ignis let out a relaxed sigh.

“Lie on your stomach, if you would my darling.”

“Mhmm… I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

Ignis lay near the head of the bed on a pillow on his stomach. Lynn pulled Ignis’s blanket around his lower half and she began massaging his shoulders and back.

“Mmm… God, that feels amazing...”

“Shh… Relax.” Lynn said.

“Mmm.” Ignis said.

It was quiet for a few minutes while Lynn worked out weeks of tension in Ignis’s back and shoulders. Ignis made a small noise between a moan and a sigh. Lynn smiled. She knew what was next. Ignis began snoring. He was out like a light. Lynn shook her head. She put Ignis’s phone on the charger after setting his morning alarms. She kissed his marred cheek.

“Silly man.. quit exhausting yourself...” she whispered. “I love you.”

Ignis smiled in his sleep. “The cheddar goes in the walk-in.”

“Good night, baby...” Lynn said with a chuckle.

Lynn turned the lights off and she shut Ignis’s bedroom door. She then ensured all the lights in the apartment were off. She locked up the house on her way out.


End file.
